El ojo ensangrentado
by Jesus-The-Devil
Summary: hinata y hanabi hyuga han sido maldecidas por un tal Uchiha Madara ahora naruto y sus amigos iran tras el para liberarlas de su maldicion pero este chico es mas de lo que aparenta...luchas,jutsus,romances y demas entren y lean
1. PROLOGO

**HOLA AQUI LES VENGO CON OTRO DE MIS ESPECTACULARES FICS(BUENO CREO QUE EXAGERE)UNA DE MIS LOCURAS CREEANME QUE NO SE LA VAN A ACABAR CON ESTA HISTORIA BUENO MEJOR DEJO DE TECLEAR Y COMIENZO CON EL PROLOGO**

UCHIHA MADARA

Es un nombre que no puede ser olvidado el creador del clan Uchiha

el mejor amigo del primer hokage

y aunque pocos los sabian hijo dle rey de los demonios tengu

su poder no tenia igual el era el primer poosedor del mangenkyou sharingan

abandono konoha al ser descubierto su pacto con el kyuby

se dice que Madara murio sin dejar un uchiha puro en el mundo que solo quedaron

los uchihas de sangre inpura pero

a veces

la historia se equivoca

**bueno este es solo el prologo y es algo corto pero dara paso a la historia creame estara genial,y no se preocupen actualizo rapido bueno me despido**


	2. el ninja del ramen

**BUENO AHORA SI QUE EMPIEZE EL FIC DE VERDAD AHORA VERAN A UN CHICO QUE DEMOSTRARA NO SER DEL TODO NORMAL PERO TODO A SU TIEMPO MEJOR EMPEZEMOS CON ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO**

**CAPITULO1:EL NINJA DEL...¿DEL RAMEN?**

La aldea oculta de Konoha una de las aldeas mas pasificas de las 5 aldeas,esta en especial desde que Sasuke Uchiha habia vuelto despues de matar a orochimaru pero los akatsukis habian recuperado fuerzas desde que Hidan habia sido emmm desenterrado,kakuzu,sasori y deidara habian sido revividos con el jutsu prohibido de orochimaru sacrificando unas almas inosentes,pero no habia actividad de estos desde hacia ya casi 3 años haci que konoha se encontraba en una paz...temporal pero esta paz estaba a punto de romperse

puerta de konoha 6:00 P.M.

los guardias logran distinguir a una persona que se acercaba a paso lento

-alto,¿quien viene?-dijo uno de los jounins de la puerta

-hola-dijo un chico de no mas de 15 años de ojos negros y cabello negro azabache con una media sonrisa-¿que sucede?-pregunto tranquilo

-dinos ¿quien eres?-pregunto dudoso uno de los jounins

-mi nombre no es de importancia,solo quiero pasar-dijo con serenidad el pelinegro

-lo siento,si quieres pasar tienes que darnos tu nombre y que es lo que quieres en konoha

-bueno si eso es nesesario,me llamo-_debo pensar en un nombre_-me llamo...al demonio,me voy de aqui-se dio la vuelta y se marcho por donde vino el chico ojinegro

-¿que raro?-dijo un jounin

pero lo que los ninjas de elite no sabian era que ese chico estaba trepando por el muro,de hecho caminaba en el gracias a su chakra

-como si les fuera a decir mi nombre-dijo algo molesto,al llegar hasta arriba de la torre vio konoha una ciudad hermosa y prospera,el chico no pudo evitar esbozar una mini-sonrisa-bueno sera mejor buscar un trabajo para comprarme algo de comer-dijo al sentir su estomago gruñir-mejor me apuro

el chico recorrio la ciudad a una gran velocidad preguntando de tienda en tienda de puesto puesto,pero nada hasta llego a una calle tranquila donde sus plegarias fueron escuchadas era "ICHIRAKU RAMEN"

-bueno no es un restaurante de 5 estrellas pero es un trabajo digno-luego de decir esto entro y tomo el letrero que decia"Se busca ayudante,no se nesecita experiencia"-hola, a un nesecitan ayudante

-veo que buscas el empleo,dime porque te crees calificado-dijo el viejo ichiraku con tranquilidad

-bueno,no tengo experiencia en esto pero aprendo rapido,ademas requiero empleo y alojamiento

-bueno,hay un modo de saber si puedes trabajar aqui-dijo con una sonrisita

a los 10 minutos llego nuestro ninja hiperactivo cabeza hueca favorito

-HOLA VIEJO-grito el uzumaki a todo pulmon-¿y quien es tu ese chico?-dijo apuntandole al pelizabache

-el chico quiere trabajar aqui haci que quiero que pruebes un ramen preparado por el despues todo,tu eres el mejor conocedor de ramen que hay-dijo el señor ichiraku feliz

-horale,venga el ramen-grito el rubio con tremenda feliz

el señor ichiraku le mostro al chico como prepararlo,y de algun modo el chico lo hizo exactamente igual cosa que sorprendio al viejo

-haber,bueno olor-dijo el ultimo jinchuruky oliendo el ramen-bueno color-viendo el color de ramen-y sabe-lo prueba y...-esto...esta...DELICIOSO-dijo tragandose gran parte del ramen

-¡felicidades,haz sido controlado!...ahora que me lo pregunto¿como te llamas?-pregunto el viejo,curioso

-bueno...yo-_diablos y dale con mi nombre...haber piensa en algo vamos_-aaa...etto

-bueno si no me lo quieres decir...te respeto,entonces solo te llamare chico de ramen-dijo el viejo con una gran sonrisa

-bueno(_mejor le hubiera decho mi nombreTT.TT)_-se dijo para sus adentros con ganas de matarse a si mismo por no decir su nombre

_**-muajajajaja que nombre tonto para un tonto-dijo una voz tremendamente fastidiosa en la cabeza del chico y no me refiero a naruto**_

-(_callate)_-penso el muchacho un tanto enfadado

-AHORA VUELVO-grito el futuro hogake,saliendo a toda velocidad

-a donde habra hido-dijo el ojinegro con suma tranquilidad

a los 20 minutos naruto venia con sakura y arrastrando a sasuke**(n.a.el no queria venir pero naruto lo obligo)**

-no entiendo como me convenciste de venir a este lugar,dobe-dijo...adivinen ¿quien dijo eso?

-ya sasuke baka el ramen es bueno y ay que aprovechar que no estamos de mision-dijo el rubio a su mejor amigo quien solo respondio con su monosilaba favorita

-mhp-exacto esa

-ya sasuke-kun no es tan malo-dijo la kunoichi del equipo

-vez hasta sakura-chan esta de acuerdo,ahora a comer-dijo entrando al puesto de ramen

los 3 ninjas se sentaron en la barra y esperaron hasta que el "chico del ramen" los atendio

-bienvenidos a ichiraku ramen que desean-dijo del modo mas cordial que pudo,que no fue mucho

-danos 3 ramens normales por favor-dijo naruto rogando por su ramen

-un momento-el chico se puso a preparar sus ramens justo como lo hacia el dueño del lugar,hasta que les da los 3 tazones que se veian tan deliciosos que hasta que sasuke se le antojo...un poco-salen-dijo poniendoselos enfrente

-gracias-contesto con cortesia la haruno

-GRACIAS-grito euforico el uzumaki

-mhp-dijo el uchiha,mhp es una palabra

todos se encontraban comiendo tranquilamente exepto sasuke que veia al chico por algun motivo se le hacia conocido ademas que lucia como un uchiha

-olle tu el del ramen-el chico se volteo-¿como te llamas?-cuestiono el uchiha menor

-se llama el chico del ramen-dijo el jinchuruky de 9 colas sonriendo

-pero debes tener un nombre no-dijo la pelirosa

-bueno...etto...yo-_por kami ya vali sunnaro,amaterasu,tsukiyomi quien sea AYUDEME_

BAAAAAAAAAAAANG

se ollo una poderosa explosion en el centro de konoha

-NARUTO SAKURA VAMOS-grito sasuke,y en un instante los 3 se habian hido

-fiiiiuf me salve-dijo el chico feliz,pero se dio cuenta que debia ayudar al pueblo-al diablo JEFE TOMARE UN DESCANSO-grito hiendose a toda velocidad

en el centro de la ciudad se encontraban deidara sasori y tobi destruyendo todo lo que estaba a su alcanze

deidara suelta un bufido-es una lastima que esta ciudad tan bella y artistica tenga que ser destruida...pero KATSU-se olle un baang por hay-es mejor un bang-dijo el rubio divertido

-deidara-sempai no jueges solo atraparemos al chico de 9 colas y nos hiremos-dijo tobi con su curioso tono de voz

-tobi tiene razon deidara no te distraigas-dijo sasori

-lo que digas sasori-danna-dijo deidara continuando con sus bangs,hasta que llega el ex-exquipo 7sin kakashi

-ALTO,dejen de destruir mi ciudad-grito el uzumaki euforico

-miren quien llego-dijo akasuna no sasori viendo a sakura con algo de enojo-mi ninja favorita-dijo con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro

-a mi tampoco me gusta verte de nuevo-le respondio la pelirosa

-pero si es el maldito mocoso que me obligo a imolarme-dijo deidara viendo al vengador

-¿que pasa hermanfrodito no me extrañaste?-le responde sinicamente el uchiha

-van a hablar todo el dia o van a pelear-dijo el uzumaki

entonces todos se lanzaron al combate sasuke vs deidara,naruto vs tobi,sasori vs sakura

sasuke intentaba acercarse a deidara pero cada vez que lo intentaba este lo repelia con sus explociones

encuanto a naruto no podia ni ponerle una mano arriba a tobi debido a que este se movia demaciado rapido y esquivaba todo ataque

y sasori usaba sus hilos para hacer que unas rocas tomaran formas y atacaran a sakura quien las esquivaba con dificultad debido a que ahora la vieja chiyo no la ayudaba como la ultima vez

-diablos-se dijo la pelirosa al casi ser aplastada por una roca triangular cortesia de sasori

-esta vez mi abuela no esta para ayudarte,ahora si te matare-el escorpion rojo del desierto estaba listo para aplastar a sakura cuando el "ninja del ramen" aparece pateando la roca-!que rayos¡-dijo con rabia el akatsuki

-lo siento,pero no te permitire destruir a nadie-dijo el chico desapareciendo y apareciendo frente a tobi listo para golpearlo pero tobi no se dejaria

-jejeje-solto una risita el enmascarado-no debiste acercarte a mi-de pronto el chi ramen alcanzo a ver atravez del agujero de la mascara de tobi ay vio un-MANGENKYOU SHARINGAN-de pronto todo cambio el cielo se torno negro,aparecio una luna roja y nuestro mecero estaba atado a un poste o tronco o como quieran llamarlo-ahora pagaras por 72 horas,que empezaran aho-pero callo al escuchar una..¿risa?...si el chico estaba riendo

-jajaja...JAJAJAJAAJA-continuo con su carcajada

-para de reir te lo ordeno-grito tobi euforico-¿de que rayos te ries?no vez que estas a punto de sufrir uno de los dolores mas grandes de mundo responde-dijo el akatsuki

-solo rio porque eres tan tonto de creer que con esto podras vencerme...debo admiitir que manejas bien tu sharingan pero no lo usas ni a 50de fuerza-dijo soltando otra risita-ahora veras todo el poder de un uchiha...PURO-grito gusto antes de que en sus ojos se volvieran rojos y aparecieran 3 comas en ellos era el

-sharingan-dijo un conmocionado tobi

-¿que pasa?¿te asustan mis ojos?te dare un motivo para temerme-dicho esto levanto una mano y con solo abrirla el mundo generado por tobi se rompio una vez en el mundo real el chico pateo a tobi en la cara mandandolo a volar directo contra un edificio pero no se estrello debido a que el chico se movio tan rapido que lo alcanzo y golpeo contra su brazo la cara de tobi mandandolo a volar,despues a una velocidad comparable con la del relampago amarillo de konoha se lanzo contra deidara a quien despues de evitar sus bombas,golpeo con agiles golpes de taijutsu en la espalda brazos y columna mandando a volar al artista despues se reedirigio contra sasori

-¿que pasa...miedo?-dijo al ver que sasori temblaba ligeramente-bueno en ese caso te eliminare rapido y sin dolor-dijo viendo sasori quien solo veia esos ojos rojos llenos de ansias de destruir ojos que ni el mismo itachi pondria

-SASORI-DANNA VAMONOS-grito el artista que se encontraba junto con tobi(a quien se le habia cuarteado la mascara por los golpes)sobre un pajaro de arcilla

sasori sabia que si saltaba el chico lo destrozaria antes de llegar pero habia que el no pobria alcanzar,sasori lanzo su fuente de vida(esa cosa en su pecho)haci deidara quien estaba apunto de atraparlo cuando una gigantesca flama...¿negra? era el

-AMATERASU-grito el muchacho mientras la cosa esa de sasori se derretia en un instante frente a deidara y a tobi quien solo se fueron sin inportarles un comino que sasori muriera-tsk cobardes-dijo el chico mientras sus ojos rojos cambiaban a sus cerenos ojos negros de siempre-¿que?-dijo al ver que naruto,sasuek y sakura lo veian de lo mas sorprendidos

-¿co-como hiciste eso?-dijo el vengador de konoha

-eso no importa solo queria ver si los akatsuki eran tan fuertes como decian ser y la verdad me decepcionaron mucho-dijo decilucionado

-pero¿que quieres aqui?-le cuestiono el uzumaki

-quieres saber-dijo sereno y dandoles la espalda,a lo que los 3 asienten-mi unico proposito en konoha es-se volteo con el sharingan el los ojos ardiendo en rabia-ELIMINAR AL CLAN HYUGA-grito con rabia y odio palideciendo a todos los presentes

**yaaaaaaata soy malo porque los voy a dejar en suspenso con esto para que se queden con la duda pero no se preocupen todo sera resuelto en el proximo capitulo haci que se quedan con la duda jejejeje bueno aqui se despide su amigo**

**Ninja Dragonico DATTEBAYO**


	3. mi nombre es

**HOOOOOOLA AQUI LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO DE MI FIC PORQUE ME LO PIDIERON(ALGUNOS)PERO BUENO MEJOR EMPEZEMOS**

**Capitulo:mi nombre es...**

los 3 ex-miembros de equipo 7 estaban choqueados en especial sasuke y naruto

-¿pe..pero po..porque?-le questiono el uzumaki,con miedo

-ese es mi destino**(genial un sasuke y neji fusionados)**ellos me hicieron lo mas horrible de mi vida y desde ese dia yo jure venganza**(ven sasuke)** y no me detendre hasta consumar mi venganza-dijo con un tremendo odio y rabia en su voz

-pero eres un uchiha-dijo el vengador(sasuke)pa que no se confundan de vengador

-eso es cierto-dijo el chico ramen

-crei que itachi habia exterminado a todos-dijo sasuke

-je...a todos menos a mi,a ti,y al otro-termino diciendo confundiendo mas a sasuke

-¿a que te refieres con el otro?-dijo el uchiha,pero callo al ver como se dio la vuelta y se hiba-espera-el joven se detiene-¿como de llamas?-le cuestiono

-mi nombre no es de importancia,pero si te dire que no se metan conmigo o...-se voltea sonriendo-tendre que matarlos-dijo como si fuera lo mas nomal del mundo,haciendo que los 3 presentes se palidecieran-bueno,adios-dijo desapareciendo

mientras naruto trataba de prosesar lo que habia pasado

_"eliminar al clan hyuga,eliminar al clan hyuga,eliminar al clan hyuga,eliminar al clan hyuga,eliminar al clan hyuga,eliminar al clan hyuga"_

esa frase se repetia en su cabeza una y otra vez no sabia porque le afectaba tanto hasta que acomodo sus ideas y a su mente llego la imagen de una hermosa joven peliazul de ojos blancos-hinata-dijo casi en un susurro,abrio los ojos desmenusadamente y se hecho a la carrera

-NARUTO-grito la pelirosa-sasuke que hacemos-pero sasuke solo permanecia inmovil pensando en esos ojos esos eran unos ojos iguales a los suyos haci que haci se sentian sakura y naruto al verlo en ese estado de rabia por la venganza era...triste ver a alguien consumido por la rabia y odio-SASUKE-le repitio la pelirosa,sacandolo de su transe

-eh¿que pasa sakura?-dijo sasuke que acababa de llegar de tierra sueños

-sasuke naruto se fue lo mas seguro que tras ese muchacho-dijo la haruno alarmada-¿que hacemos?

-mmm-medito un segundo el portador del sharingan-ya se yo ire tras naruto tu informa a la vieja de esto y nos vemos en el camino a la casa de los hyuga-dijo rapidamente el portador del sello maldito,a lo que la kunoichi asintio y se prepararon para irse pero no sin antes

-sasuke-le dijo la pelirosa,deteniendo al joven del abanico en la espalda-ten cuidado-dijo con ternura

-lo tendre-le respondio el uchiha con...¿amabilidad?-ahora VETE

en ese instante ambos desaparecieron,mientras con nuestro jinchuruky favorito corriendo como condenado porque hinata le habia dicho que el clan hyuga tendria una junta ese dia haci que estarian todos juntos y lo mas seguro era que atacara ahora y naruto debia evitarlo habia visto lo que ese chico podia hacer y era peligroso debia llegar no podia permirse fallar

-HINATAAA-grito el uzumaki histerizado aunque no sabia porque le preocupaba tanto

mientras con el nuevo uchiha

-veamos ¿por donde es la casa hyuga?-dijo el joven algo confundido-tal vez sea por aqui-dijo hiendose por un caminito hacia una colinita

pero de pronto en su camino aparecia el futuro hokage

-quieto-le dijo el rubio pero el pelizabache no le importo y siguio caminando pero un golpe que le estaba mandando el chico zorro pero este lo detuvo con toda facilidad-no dejare que lastimes a hinata-chan aunque tenga que matarte-le dijo en la cara con gran rabia

-¿amor?-dijo el chico viendo los ojos del uzumaki que reflejaban tristeza y rabia a la vez-ese sentimiento solo te volvera debil,y te causara mucho dolor como a mi-el uzumaki se sorprendio¿como a el? se pregunto,pero no pudo pensar mas porque el chico lo habia mandado a volar contra un muro,pero el rubio favorito de todos se levanto de nuevo

-no me interesa lo que digas,no te dejare que lastimes a nadie mientras yo este aqui-dijo preparando su tecnica favorita-TAJU KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU-de la nada aparecieron cientos de narutos todos listos para atacar

-¿kage bushin?-dijo sin interes-bueno si quieres morir te dare el gusto-la tranquilidad en su voz asusto al rubio pero solo por un segundo,en tan solo un instante los narutos se lanzaron hacia el,pero todos desaparecieron en un instante debido a que el original habia sido golpeado en el estomago con gran brutalidad-te dije que me dejaras en paz-dijo el ojinegro-no evitaras que mate a ese clan maldito ni tu ni nadie-luego le susurro al oido-ella morira quieras o no-naruto abrio los ojos desmenusadamente"¿como supo de hinata,como? se dijo el uzumaki,rapidamente naruto sale volando directo contra un arbol donde el chico ya lo estaba esperando para rematarle un golpe en la cara dejando aparentemente inconsiente-te lo adverti-luego de decir esto continuo su camino,pero al sentir una presencia llena de energia giro la cabeza para ver a naruto ser levantado por una ola de chakra rojo y al abrir sus ojos naruto logro ver los ojos del rubio completamente rojos como el fuego pero el nisiquiera se perturbo solo chasqueo la lengua-¿haci que,el kyuby eh?-dijo sin interes-no creas que con eso me detendras-al abrir sus ojos se veian rojos como la sangre era el-sharingan-invoco la tecnica y antes de que el se moviera a naruto le habian salido 7 de las colas su alma estaba consumida porlas ganas de matar a ese joven pero este ni se inmutuo-haci que 7 no me asustas mucho-cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos mostro el-MANGENKYOU SHARINGAN-haci sus ojos habian mostrado 3 puas enredadas una con otra-es hora de acabar con este problema de raiz-naruto sintio como el estaba¿frente al kyuby?

-¿co...como llegaste aqui?-le questiono el futuro hokage

-valla haci que este es el kyuby-observaba la zorro gigante

**-valla un uchiha...-observa los ojos del joven y se aterra ¿el kyuby se aterra?-un momento ¿tu eres?**

-valla zorrito me conoces que honor-dijo con una sonrisita-pero no soy quien tu crees,solo digamos que de tal palo tal astilla-menciono con sinismo-ahora...adios-dijo levantando una mano y unas rocas puntiagudas empezaron a tapar la reja de kyuby

**-MUCHACHO ALEJATE DE EL ES PELIGROSO EL ES-**no pudo continuar debido a que se tapo por completo de puas de roca

-esto es-balbuceo naruto

devuelta al mundo real

-¿co como hiciste eso?

-no importa,solo te dire que a la proxima vez que te metas en mi camino...-aparece alado de naruto-te matare-dijo sin ton ni son-dijo despareciendo y continuando su camino

naruto estaba hay parado pero antes de quedar noqueado e impactarse contra el suelo sin conocimiento dijo-hinata-dijo antes de caer

-nada ni nadie me detendra-se dijo a si mismo,pero paro al ver a uchiha sasuke-valla valla mira lo que trago el viento¿que deseas?-le dijo con tranquilidad y una media sonrisa

-vi como derrotaste a naruto,y quiero saber ¿quien rayos eres?-le questino sasuke

-¿quieres saber?-aparecio a lado de sasuke y le susurro algo al oido dejando al extraidor palido-espero que con eso me dejen en paz-dijo antes de seguir y sasuke solo se quedo hay palido y sin moverse

estaba por llegar ya veia la casa de esos malditos segun el

-por fin e llegado,hoy cumplire mi venganza,hare realidad mi destino-dijo acercandose a la puerta,pero una fuerza lo detiene era un campo azul-un campo eh,creen que me detendran con eso-alzo su mano y una onda de chakra negro destruyo el campo por completo,chasqueo la lengua-sencillo-dijo entrando al dar 3 pasos dentro 3 hyugas aparecieron en su camino-por fin podre eliminarlos-dijo haciendo relucir su sharingan en sus ojos

30 segundos despues 3 hyugas llacian en el suelo inconciente,el guerrero del ojo ensagrentado camino por los pasillos llego al dojo donde al abrirlo se vio cara a cara con todo el clan hyuga quienes lo vieron inpactados en especial hiashi hyuga quien le veia con algo de terror

-_"ese rostro,el es identico a...no puede ser el esta muerto"_¿quien te crees para interrumpir haci una junta del clan hyuga?-le reclamo el cabesilla del clan

-solo vengo a matarlos-dijo con rabia,todos permanecian en silencio hasta que una risa se dejo oir

-jajajaja,tu matarnos-dijo un hombre de unos 30 años-a todos nosotros no me ha-no continuo debido a que un kunai se clavo en su garganta matandolo al instante

todos los hyugas ahogaron un sonido de asco al ver cono la sangre escurria de uno de los suyos en especial de l mas joven que era hanabi quien permanecia alado de su padre y su hermana

-ahora,entiendan que todos van a morir nada en el mundo me lo va a impedir-dijo abalanzandose contra varios hyugas que se habian preparado para combatirlo

las batallas no duraban,ya mas de la mitad de los hyugas estaban muertos o conbalecientes,algunos intentaron escapar pero fueron asesinados antes de lograr irse hasta que solo quedaron 4,4 hyugas unicamente solo hinata,neji,hanabi y hiashi hyuga quedaban con vida este ultimo y el primero se prepararon para luchar debido a que las jovenes estaban demaciado asustadas despues de haber visto a la mitad de los de su clan haber sido asesinados tan brutalmente

-neji que no toquen ni a hinata y hanabi-le dijo el lider del clan

-hai-le afirmo el joven castaño mientras ambos activaban su byakugan y se preparaban para luchar

-no importa lo que intenten todos van a morir-les dijo el de los ojos sharingan

hiashi fue el primero en atacar,trato de golpearlo pero este desaparecio y lo golpeo en la boca del estomago casi noqueandolo para luego clavarle un kunai en el costado derecho del cuerpo casi perforandole un pulmon para luego arrjarlo para que muriera lenta y dolorosamente,luego neji se lanzo contra el pero lo unico que logro fue resivir una golpisa y ni siquiera tocar a su oponente

-ahora solo faltan ustedes-dijo acercandose a las jovenes,quienes teeblaban del miedo solo veian esos ojos rojos y sus ropas manchadas de sangre hyuga-¿quien morira primero?-dijo viendolas y reconocio a hinata era la chica que habia visto en el aura del chico rubio haci que decidio dejarla para despues,tomo a hanabi por el cuello-es una lastima quev con tan solo 11 años y tengas que morir-dijo estrujando su cuello haciendo que hinata llorara al ver a su hermanita ser ahorcada y ella hay estatica sin hacer nada

-he..hermana...ayudame-alcanzo a decir la pequeña hyuga sintiendo como la vida se le hiba

hinata solo temblaba tenia miedo,miedo de ver morir a su hermana padre y primo miedo de morir ella sin confesar sus sentimientos no no podia acabar haci,se dijo a si misma encontro valor en un recuerdo donde narut le decia que ella era fuerte se alzo y

-mmm-dijo el chico aguantando el dolor de un kunai clavado en su brazo-asi que te quieres hacer la heroina eh-dijo viendola a los ojos veia valor y determinacion-eres fuerte y tienes valor...-dijo con una sonrisa-lastim que tenga que matarte-dijo clavandole un kunai en el pie inmovilizandola-ahora quedate quieta mientras me encargo de la pequeña,luego me encargo de ti-dijo reapretando el cuello de la menor

-es..espera-dijo hiashi apenas consiente-no las lastimes matame a mi-dijo casi rogando que dejara a sus hijas

-ya veo-dijo soltando a hanabi-planeas entragar tu vida por ellas no,...que tierno papa salva a sus hijitas...pero tengo una idea que es mejor que matarte o matarlas-se da la vuelta hacia la muchachas quienes le veian con pavor-mangenkyou SHARINGAN-grito mientras las aspas de sus ojos se volvian 3 puntas

-HIJAS ACTIVEN SU BYAKUGAN AHORA-grito hiashi alarmado,y ambas obedecieron-jeje ya no podras usar tu tecnica maldita

-jejeje crees que su estupida tecnica me detendra,observa viejo-dijo volteando a las hyugas quienes le vieron con miedo y de pronto sus byakugan se desactivaron-haci que crees que el sharingan es una tecnica maldita eh,bueno veamos si lo piensas ahora-sus ojo comenzaron a girar,mientras las hermanas hyuga se sentian mareadas hasta que sus ojos les emepzaron a doler tremendamente antes de comenzarles a sangrar ambas se tiraron al suelo retorciendose del dolor,entonces el chico se arrodillo ante hiashi quien estaba conbaleciente se acerco y dijo-sera mejor que te prepares porque pronto tu poca familia se ira lejos de ti te arrancare tu familia como tu hiciste conmigo tus amadas hijas me buscaran una vez que tu las rechazes,adios viejo-dijo dirijiendose a la puerta pero la voz de hiashi lo detuvo

-dime ¿quien rayos eres?-le pregunto con sus ultimas fuerzas

-quieres saber,bueno te lo dire-se da la vuelta mi nombre es UCHIHA MADARA y que no se te olvide-dijo desapareciendo

**BUENO BUENO GENTE AQUI OTRO EPISODIO Y BUENO QUE FUI UN POQUITO CRUEL CON LOS HYUGA **

**PERO ES QUE A VECES SON MUY PEDANTES **

**Y PERDON POR LO QUE LE HICE A HINATA Y HANABI **

**A CLARO Y A NEJI **

**DE HIASHI NO ME IMPORTA MUCHO**

**PERO BUENO ESPERO REVIWS Y LE SIGO ADIOS GENTE AMOR Y PAZ**

**FIRMA SU AMIGO Y ESCRITOR**

**Ninja Dragonico **

**DATTEBAYO**


	4. La verdad de tobi

**BUENO GENTE AQUI OTRO CHAPTER DE MI HISTORIA QUE ANTES SE LLAMABA "EL UCHIHA PURO" PERO AHORA SE LLAMA " EL OJO ENSANGRENTADO"**

**Y BUENO ADEMAS QUIERO AGREGAR QUE EN EL MAS REMOTO CASO QUE ALGUIEN QUISIERA PONER MI FIC EN ALGUN OTRO FORO SIN MI AUTORISACION **

**TENDRE QUE PEDIR QUE NO LO HAGAN PORQUE NO ME GUSTA ESO ESPERO QUE NO SE LO TOMEN A MAL PERO NO LO PONGAN **

**OK GENTE COMENZAREMOS AHORA**

**HACI**

**QUE **

**!COMENZAMOS¡**

**CAPITULO3:Inicia la persecusion**

En el hospital de konoha todo el mundo se encontraba apurado porque,debido a que estaban atendiendo a los pocos sobrebivientes de la masacre del clan hyuga que cabe decir no eran muchos pero las mas cuidadas y en mayor peligro eran las hijas de Hyuga Hiashi a las cuales sus ojos no paraban de sangrar ni la misma Tsunade podia pararles el sangrado hasta despues de unas horas que habian vendado sus ojos y el sangrado ya no era tan recurrente pero seguian sin encontrar el motivo o razon y fuera del lugar se encontraban en la sala de espera se encontraba Uzumaki Naruto esperando a que hinata saliera debido a que ya habia sido dado de alta porque sus heridas se cerraron rapidamente ¿adivnen porque? hasta que tsunade salio del area de terapia intensiba

-Tsunade-baachan-le llama el Uzumaki-Hinata-chan esta bien,dimelo-le dice completamente alterado

-ella esta bien,sus ojos a un no paran de sangrar pero ahora es menos y con las transfuciones de sangre se mantiene estable-le explica la Hokage

El rubio se sienta con la cabeza gacha un poco mas tranquilo-¿donde esta el?-pregunta con con una voz seria nada normal en el Uzumaki

-mande un escuadron Anbu tras el,lo encontraran y detendran

-quiero ir-pide el rubio a lo que la mujer responde

-¿ESTAS LOCO?NO VEZ COMO TE DEJO-le grita dandose la vuelta-no iras-sentencia

-Tsunade-baachan,yo voy a ir,quieras o no,no me importa si me tengo que ir desobedeciendo...ire tras el y me voy a vengar por lo que le hizo a Hinata-chan-dice con rabia

-mmm-la rubia lo medita,sabia que Naruto sentia algo por Hinata y que nada lo detendria en ir tras ese chico-...esta bien-dice resignada-pero iras con un equipo elige a quien llevar,no tardes-dice y en ese mismo instante el rubio desaparece-cuidate...Naruto

mientras en la ciudad se ve un rayo amarillo que se movia a toda velocidad hacia la casa de su mejor amigo al llegar literalmente pateo la puerta abriendola y corre en busca de su compañero

-SASUKE,SASUKE-grita corriendo por la casa mientras buscaba al guerrero sharingan hasta que lo encuentra en el patio mirando hacia la nada-Sasuke-el aludido voltea-nesecito tu ayuda-este solo se voltea hacia el Uzumaki y asiente con una sonrisita

Naruto tambien fue por Nara Shikamaru,Akimichi Chouji,Inuzuka Kiba,Aburame Shino,Rock Lee,Sakura Haruno,Ten-Ten y por ultimo Hyuga Neji asi es Neji no habia sido tan lastimado y sus heridas y golpes ya habian sanado gracias a la apostadora legendaria pero cuando el fueron por el Huga

-quiero ir-replico la Huga mayor que habia salido de terapia intensiba

-NO-gritaron los miembros del equipo

-quiero y voy a ir-replico la Hyuga sin siquiera haber tartamudeado

-Hinata-samma es peligroso ya vio la fuerza de ese sujeto-le dijo el joven Hyuga

-si Hinata-chan creeme encontrare a ese chico...y lo HARE PAGAR-dijo el rubio apretando el puño en alto

-pero yo quiero ir a diferencia de ustedes yo logre herirlo-se defendio la ojiblanca

-mira niña-le habla por primera vez el Uchiha-ese muchacho no es cualquier Uchiha no es un guerrero como Itachi

-lo ven si no es como Uchiha Itachi el debe ser vencido por ustedes

-NO-intervino el azabache-el es peor que Itachi-dijo con algo de temor

un silencio incomodo se hizo en la habitacion

-¿mas fuerte que Itachi?¿como esta eso?-le cuestiono el legado del cuarto

-mira no se todo sobre pero el me dijo su nombre-otro silencio hasta que Sasuke decidio hablar de nuevo-Uchiha...Madara

todo el mundo sintio un nudo en la garganta

-¿quien es Uchiha Madara?-pregunto la Hyuga

-el original Madara fue el fundador del clan Uchiha y uno de los fundadores de Konoha-relata el guerrero sharingan

-y segun el Kyuby ese tal Madara tiene un chakra peor que el mismo-dice el jynchuruky de 9 colas-y eso ya es decir mucho...si apenas y pude romper el sello con el que bloqueo al Kyuby-se queja

-aunque nunca allamos hablado te prohibo **extrictamente** ir tras el-menciona el ojinegro

-pero...-trata de defenderse la heredera pero es interrumpida

-QUE NO-grita sasuke con el sharingan en ojos-no iras y punto final-sentencia el vengador

mientras en una torre en el pais de la lluvia

-repiteme ¿que paso?-pregunta el lider completamente consternado

-ese chico mato a Sasori-danna vencio a Tobi y a mi y sin siquiera sudar una gota-explica el artista

-Deidara-sempai dice la verdad-explica el enmascarado-uso el...-se produce un silencio hasta que Deidara habla

-un sharingan-todo el Akatsuki dirije su mirada a Itachi quien parecia estar un tanto sorprendido-parece que no pudiste eliminar a todos...Itachi-san-dice mordaz el rubio

-pero ¿como es que los vencio?-pregunto Pein sorprendido

-primero uso el Tsukiyomi con Tobi...luego se movio a una velovidad sorprendente y despues uso el Amaterasu para desintegrar la fuente de vida de Sasori-sempai-explico el de la mascara naranja

-ya entiendo...Itachi alguna idea sobre ese joven-le cuestiona su jefe

-...no-contesta el desertor

-pero como es que el no se cansa como tu...sera que es mas fuerte-le dice Hidan del modo mas cruel que pudo

-no me obligues a enterrarte de nuevo-dice el Uchiha mayor con tranquilidad

-bien en ese caso...-el lider no continua debido a que un monton de papeles entran a toda velocidad por una ventana-ya era hora Konan-dice mientras la mujer se materializaba

-lamento la tardanza Pein-dice la mujer resien materializada-pero cuando pasee por Konoha esta estaba en crisis-explica la mujer

-¿y porque?-cuestiona Kakuzu

-el clan Hyuga todo el clan a exepcion del cabecilla, sus hijas y su sobrino fue exterminado-dice mientras todos los Akatsukis se sorprenden por la noticia-y no adivinara quien lo hizo-dice con tranquilidad-alcanze a llegar y oir el nombre del asesino del clan

todo el Akatsuki estaban esperando esa respuesta

-su nombre era Uchiha...MADARA-grita el nombre mientras Pein volteaba con sus ojos desmenusados _"si eso es cierto Tobi me engaño"_penso el lider

-TU,TU,TU-le grita Pein apuntando a Tobi-COMO OSASTE ENGAÑARME-le grita ante la sorpresa de los demas miembros

-valla,valla-dice Tobi mientras desaparecia y aparecia en una roca a lo lejos-veo que no pude engañarte Pein...pero bueno si es cierto lo que olles,te engañe no soy Uchiha Madara-dice Tobi retirandose la mascara lentamente para revelar que enrealidad era

-Uchiha Obito-dice el guerrero del ojo rojo Itachi

-el mismo Itachi-san-dice viendolo a los ojos claro que Obito tenia un ojo con unas vendas ¿adivinen porque?-pero veo que mis planes no saldran como esperaba-dice el supuesto muerto-pero ya que,supongo que este es el adios,me despido-dice desapareciendo en una bola de humo

-no deberiamos seguirlo-habla la mujer del Akatsuki rompiendo el silencio

-¿para que? sabemos que escapo y no podremos atraparlo-sentencia el lider

-tsk y ¿que haremos con el mocoso superpoderoso? no creo que lo enfrentemos ¿o si?-interrumpe Hidan

Pein se da la vuelta dejando al Akatsuki a sus espaldas-nunca han oido...el enemigo de mi enemigo...es mi amigo-dice el lider mientras los Akatsukis algunos ponian una sonrisa en su rostro

**BUENO GENTE AQUI EL CAPITULO QUE ME HAN PEDIDO(ALGUNOS) BUENO ESPERO QUE ME MANDEN REVIWS PORQUE SI NO **

**NO CONTINUO AAAA DE TODOS MODOS CONTINUARE PERO ESPERO REVIWS **

**BUENO AAAADIOS**

**FIRMA SU AMIGO Y ESCRITOR**

**Ninja Dragonico**


	5. la persecucion inicia

**¿QUE PASO LOCOS? AQUI CON OTRO CHAP DEL OJO ENSANGRENTADO AQUI INICIA LA PERSECUCION DEL JOVEN MADARA Y DE LA TERQUEDAD DE HINATA, ADEMAS DEL MOVIMIENTO DEL AKATSUKI TODO ESTO EN ESTE CAPITULO**

**CAPITULO5:LA PERSECUCION**

Todo konoha estaba activo reconstruyendo los edificios dañados por el ataque del akatsuki ademas de que un equipo de shinobis estaba listo para partir...solo esperaban al sensei mas divertido de todos

-vamos,vamos,VAMOS-grita Naruto mas que arto-¿cuando llegara?-dice mientras de un remolino hecho de hojas aparecia Hatake Kakashi

-hola-dice con su tonito de voz-lamento llegar tarde pero fui a recoger algo antes de irme-se excusa el peligris

-si,como no-se queja la Haruno

-bueno ¿cuando nos vamos?-pregunta el sensei con una gotita

-AHORA-grita el rubio mientras corria a toda velocidad y todos los demas corrian tras el pero sin poder alcanzarle,lo que ninguno sabia es que alguien les seguia

Mientras en un camino en algun lado,hacia la nada por hay por hay

-veamos,consume mi venganza ahora...¿que hago?-se pregunta el joven Madara sin saber que hacer de su vida-tal vez deberia trabajar-se dice mientras tras de el se encontraba un escuadron anbu completamente masacrado,asi es el escuadron que mando Tsunade fue vencido y sin mucho esfuerzo-naaa yo no trabajo...y ¿si busco pareja?-se pregunta-bueno no creo que Sasuke rearme el clan, ese chico es demaciado antisocial hasta empiezo a dudar de sus preferencia sexuales e Itachi simplemente es Itachi-medito un momento-bueno puedo dejar eso para despues,talvez deberia volverme aventurero...no,muy complicado...y que tal si...-dice antes de callar al sentir a alguien cerca pero ni se inmutuo-ya puedes salir,no pienso atacarte-dice volteando hacia unos arbustos de los cuales salio una joven de unos 17 años con un rostro que parecia de angel,unas trenzas color castaño oscuro,ojos morados profundos,unos labios rojos como rosas y un bien formado cuerpo cubierto por un kimono blanco que no paso desapersibido por el joven shinobi

-lo lamento-se disculpa la joven

-adivinare ¿querias atracarme? verdad-pregunta el Uchiha

-si...lo siento-se disculpa nuevamente

-¿porque una chica como tu anda robando por aqui?-le pregunta el azabache

-es que...perdi a mi familia en un ataque a mi pueblo...fue destruido-dice mientras sus ojos se volvian cristalinos debido a las lagrimas que trataba de contener-desde entonces eh estado sola-en ese momento sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimar enormemente

Madara sabia lo que era eso se sentia mal al verla asi ademas el al ver su aura podia ver su tristeza y dolor hasta que no se contuvo mas y se acerco a ella y le dio un abrazo tratando de calmarla

-lo lamento...en eso somos iguales-dice ante la sorprendida joven

-¿po..porque?-le pregunta

-yo perdi a mi madre y a mi padre no lo eh visto nunca...se como te sientes-dice algo triste-pero tranquila...desde ahora yo te cuidare

la joven se sorprende al oir eso nisiquiera la conocia y le prometio cuidarla

-¿porque?-le cuestiona

-tu y yo somos parecidos, ademas-pone una sonrisa-no puedo dejar a joven tan hermosa sola aqui-dice mientras un leve sonrojo aparecia en las mejillas de la joven-y bien ¿como te llamas?-pregunta al fin el joven

-me llamo Namida No Taiyo**(traduccion:Namida significa "lagrima","No" significa "de",y "Taiyo" significa "sol" su nombre seria "lagrima de sol")** pero me dicen Nami-dice mientras seca sus lagrimas y poniendo una encantadora sonrisa-¿y tu?

-me llamo Madara,Uchiha Madara-dice sonriendo de igual manera

-bien,Uchiha-san-dijo de lo mas cortes

-no me digas Uchiha-san me haces sentir viejo-dice un tanto fastidiado-solo dime Madara

-bien...Madara-kun

-bueno...ese me gusta mas-dice sonriendo

mientras en un lugar en medio del bosque se encontraba un gran grupo de shinobis y kunoichis

-NARUTO-le grita Hyuga Neji al Uzumaki que hiba a todos y a ningun lado,para que parara y este lo hizo-¿sabes a donde vas?-le cuestiona el Hyuga

-pueeees...no-sonrisita y caida estilo anime masiva-¿QUE? no soy adivino-se queja el rubio

-bueno-dice Kakashi recuperandose de la sorpresa y con un kunai cortandose le pulgar levemente para luego hacer simbolos con las manos**(n.a, no los va a hacer con los pies¬¬)**-KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU-grita el peligris mientras aparecian sus perros de rastreo con Pakkun a la cabeza-Pakkun quiero que busquen a un joven de cabello negro y ojos negros-los perros voltean a Sasuke-no el-dice el Hatake con un gotita en la nuca-es similara a el y ademas es peligroso si lo ven informelo lo mas rapido posible

-Kakashi-sensei no cree que deberiamos separarnos-sugiere la pelirosa-a si cubririamos mas terreno

mmm... bien pero los haran en parejas ese chico no es de fiar asi que iran a si-un minuto despues-Sasuke y Naruto **(nota:esto NO es YAOI solo que deben ir juntos)**,Neji y Tenten,Rock lee y Gai-se escuchan gritos de "viva al juventud"-precisamente por eso-gotita-Ino y Sakura-gritos de enojo y varios frentona y creda y otra gota-Chouji y Shikamaru-se escucha un ñam bien ñam y un esto es problematico-Shino y Kiba-protestas por parte del chico perro-y yo ire con Kurenai-termina el Hatake

-no se vale-se queja el Uzumaki-porque con el teme de Sasuke

-callate-responde cortante el Uchiha-y una cosa mas-dice ante la mirada de los demas-ya puedes salir-dijo apuntando una arbol

-tiene razon ya sal-dice su sensei

entonces de detras del arbol aparecio Hyuga Hinata

-Hi..nata..chan-balbuceo el jinchuruky

-¿que haces aqui?-pregunta Sasuke sin respeto

-etto...yo...no que...ria que fue...ran cont...ra es...e chi...co sol...os-balbucea la Hyuga

-PERO ESTO ES PELIGROSO-le grita Naruto

Hinata solo agacha su cabeza ante el mar de gritos y reproches de los presentes,a ecepcion de Sasuke que continuaba callado viendola con tranquilidad

-silencio-dijo el Uchiha menor ante la mirada de todos-ella nos acompañara,ya estamos muy lejos de la aldea para regresarla ademas esos perros-todos voltean a verlos-encontraron algo-asi es los perros estaban olfateando a alguien

-es un joven...mmm unos 17 y huele a sangre-todos se sorprenden-pero...viene acompañado mmm una chica,tambien 17-afirma Pakun

-mmm ese no es...el que buscamos es de 15 y va sin compañia-explica Kakashi

-kuso-se queja el rubio favorito de todos, no Deidara Naruto-bien separemonos y encuando a Hinata-chan vendra con nosotros

Sasuke carraspeo-bien...pero si se mete en problemas sera tu responsabilidad usuratoncachi-sentencia el pelinegro

-lo que digas dobe-le contesta sin animos

-bien-dice el Hatake-VAMOS-todos desaparecen a toda velocidad las perejas siendo guiadas cada una por un perro

mientras con el chico simpatias y su nueva acompañante

-Madara-kun-le llama la joven-¿a donde vamos?-le pregunta

-no lo se-le contesta sin interes-a donde el viento nos lleve-contesta

-aja-contesta con una gotita en la nuca-una cosa ¿que edad tienes?-le pregunta

-17-contesta dejandola estupefacta por la respuesta

-pe-pero te vez de 15

-¿que?-dice revisando su cuerpo-pero que tonto-se da un golpe en la cabeza-olvide desactivar este estupido jutsu

-¿que jutsu?-pregunta la joven

-mi jutsu de cambio de piel,este me permite reducir mi forma tamaño y aspecto para poder aparentar menos o mas edad-explica-no requiere mucho chakra y es muy util para poder entrar o salir de un lugar sin ser reconocido y para entrar a lugares para adultos-hace un par de simbolos despues de los cuales su piel comenzo a brillar y despegarse para revelar a un joven de 17 años traje igual al del Uchiha Madara ademas de su tipico mechon tapando su ojo derecho-y bien ¿como me veo?-pregunta

a Nami solo se veia la cara de lela

-bi..bien-balbuceo

-eso pense-dice con cara de "esto es todos los dias"-y bueno cuando dejes de babear nos hiremos-dice divertido

-a a-se limpia la baba-perdon-dice siguiendolo-¿a donde vamos?

-bueno bueno-se sube a un arbol y baja un momento despues-bueno hay una aldea aqui cerca podemos ir a comer y a comprarnos ropa porque estos trapos ya no me duran-dice viendo sus viejas ropas todas rasgadas

-bien-le responde siguiendolo

mientras en una cueva en kami sabe donde

-esta todo listo Konan-le pregunta su lider

-ya casi Pein mandaremos a Hidan y Kakuzu a por el-le responde la mujer

-exelente-dice pensativo

-¿porque tanto interes en el chico?-pregunta

-Tobi me engaño diciendo que era Madara pero este chico parece ser igual a el lo que significa que seria como tener al verdadero fundador de akatsuki-responde

-ya entiendo remplazas una perdida con algo mucho mejor

mientras Hidan y Kakuzu hiban al pueblo el Naruto team igual lo que significa que una gran batalla se aproximaba

**BIIIIIIIEN GENTE AQUI OTRO CHAP CORTITO PERO BUENO DE PASADA PONGANME SUGERENCIA PARA LA ROPA DE MADARA Y DE SU NUEVA COMPAÑERA **

**PORQUE YO PA ESO NO SOY BUENO Y BUSCO A UN NIÑO QUE SE UNA AL MADARA TEAM POR LO CUAL SI DESEAN DEJARME EN UN REVIW COMO SERIA ME AYUDARIA MUCHO BUENO ESO ES TODO **

**SE DESPIDE**

**SU AMIGO Y ESCRITOR **

**Ninja Dragonico**


End file.
